Broken Resolutions
by ilovetvalot
Summary: It had to be a record for broken resolutions...Will be multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**_** "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum would like to announce that we have opened signups for our first annual "Valentine's Fic Gift Exchange". Signups are thru January 31st and assignments will be made on February 1st for this one. Simply name the pairings you are willing to write, the pairing you would like to receive as a gift, one famous love song and three Valentine's Day prompts.**_

_**Finally, new Fortune Cookie prompts are available at the forum for those of us that need a kick start to our writing muses.**_

_**As ever, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you. And because I haven't said it in a while, we (neither ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969) own Criminal Minds (though we really wish we did).**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter One**

There were times in a man's life when he knew when to fold. Cut his losses and leave the damn table while he still had his dignity intact. His father had taught him that. Better to leave when you could walk away with a straight back rather than dragging the tatters of your shattered pride in your wake.

A man had to be a man…whether he wanted to or not.

Now was one of those times, he thought, his eyes lovingly watching her graceful sway as she walked past the BAU bullpen. It was time to resign himself to what was.

Jennifer Jareau wasn't his to have.

And in the spirit of the new year, it was time to make a solemn resolution. A resolution that he had to keep if he was to maintain what little sanity he still possessed.

Jennifer Jareau was permanently off his menu.

It wasn't that he didn't want to keep her on his list of most favorites. Oh, but to the contrary. He wanted her so much that he was finding himself daydreaming about her in ways that were far less than just a simple friendly thought. He could actually see himself doing what he had once thought to be impossible: living happily ever after with her.

Except for one small thing, he reminded himself darkly….she was not in any position to be pursued. Not now. And maybe not ever. It was painfully clear to everyone, himself included, that she was planning a future with someone else. She had a kid with the other man, for Christ's sake. That usually signified commitment, didn't it?

But maybe not, his mind countered, the devious devil on his shoulder intent on having his opinion heard. Maybe things weren't as they seemed. Shaking his head, Dave did his best to dislodge the little imp from his perch, refusing to let himself be swayed. This was the best course of action. He had to make this choice and stick to it.

After all, everyone needed a New Year's resolution. And this one was his. David Rossi was going cold turkey…if it killed him.

And he was pretty certain it just might.

XXX

Sighing heavily as she reentered her office, Jennifer Jareau wondered how much more of the holiday hoopla she could take. If she had to endure one more lecture from Penelope Garcia on how she couldn't allow herself to become some fading flower on the wall, she was going to run screaming from the building.

She knew her friend had the best of intentions. She also knew why her friend needed to embark on a one woman crusade to force her back into the world. All that, however, didn't mean that she wasn't going to implode under the pressure.

The last thing she needed was to show up at Garcia's annual New Year's bash sans Will LaMontagne. It wasn't the appropriate venue for that kind of announcement. Of course, Garcie, in her determined, benevolent fashion, disagreed. To her mind, an apartment full of single, attractive guys was just what a single and looking to mingle Jennifer Jareau needed to revive her social life.

Arguments that three months wasn't long enough to mourn the dissolution of JJ's relationship had fallen on deaf ears. Cheaters definitely never prospered in PG's world; she'd made sure of it. And according to her, there was nothing to feel sorrowful about regarding LaMontagne...other than the fact that JJ had wasted a year of her life.

Of course, all she'd needed to do was point at her son to quell that particular line of thought.

She was the first to admit that having a baby hadn't been her original plan…and she was also the first to assert that she wouldn't have changed a single thing. Her son was the reason she got up every morning, knowing that she was making the world a better place for him and his future. And every night when she tucked him into his crib, his small thumb stuck into his mouth as his eyes slowly closed into slumber, she knew at that moment that she had never seen anything more precious in her life.

But what amazed her…no, absolutely astounded her…was the fact that Will could so blithely walk out of Henry's life. She no longer cared about herself or her feelings; she was a big girl and could get over any sense of betrayal. But what she would never forgive was someone deliberately turning his back on a small defenseless child that he had helped create.

Shaking her head as she stared down at her desk, JJ straightened her shoulders as she gathered her thoughts. No use going down that road again, Jareau, she counseled herself sternly. This was obviously for the best. If Will wanted out, then now was the time to cut ties, well before Henry could remember. And besides, Henry had plenty of role models. Aaron Hotchner…Derek Morgan…even Spence…

And David Rossi. Don't forget him, her ever helpful mind reminded her.

Since well before Will had been out of the picture, she'd sensed herself forming an attachment to the gruff older man. She wasn't quite sure what attracted her to him. It certainly wasn't his money or success, although those certainly weren't anything any self-respecting woman would sneeze at. But they weren't what caused her eyes to keep wandering in his direction.

Most days she attributed it to his sheer charisma. Masculine and forthright, he didn't give a damn what other people thought of him. He was unapologetically aggressive when he thought he was right. But alternately, she knew he had a softer side. A tender side.

She'd witnessed it when Zoe had died and he'd tried to pay for the young woman's funeral. She'd seen it in his wounded eyes when he'd looked at Emily and Spencer's battered faces when they'd walked out of Cyrus' compound. And most recently, she'd viewed it when he'd slid a folded check on her desk with a soft spoken request that she include it in the Communion card she was sending a little girl that had just lost her father to a brutal unsub.

Something about the man called to her on an instinctive level and try though she might, it was becoming harder to ignore that magnetic pull.

But that was exactly what she was going to do, she told herself with a decided snap. She was just now getting herself and her son back on an even keel, and she wasn't about to do anything to disrupt that delicate balance. As much as she was intrigued by Dave, she couldn't allow herself to invest any time or energy into that pursuit.

But why not, her recalcitrant mind demanded with a voice that sounded eerily similar to Penelope Garcia's affronted tones. Groaning to herself, JJ knew that this would be just the thing Garcia would be delighted to hear.

But she never intended to let that happen. JJ was perfectly fine just as she was at this exact moment…and she would continue to remind herself of that for the next year. She was resolved to not let another man back into her life. Not now…and maybe not ever.

That was to be her New Year's resolution, she told herself as she reached for the open file on the corner of her desk. Between her commitment to her son and her commitment to her job, she had her hands full already. And while she may be excellent at multi-tasking, she also knew which things she could live without.

But as she tried to focus on the file, she felt herself slipping again, her thoughts scattering as she saw David Rossi's scrawled signature at the bottom of the first page.

Maybe this New Year's Resolution was going to be much harder to keep than she had originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**_** "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum would like to announce that we have opened signups for our first annual "Valentine's Fic Gift Exchange". Signups are thru January 31st and assignments will be made on February 1st for this one. Simply name the pairings you are willing to write, the pairing you would like to receive as a gift, one famous love song and three Valentine's Day prompts.**_

_**Finally, new Fortune Cookie prompts are available at the forum for those of us that need a kick start to our writing muses.**_

_**As ever, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you. And because I haven't said it in a while, we (neither ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969) own Criminal Minds (though we really wish we did).**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Two**

It was official. He was immersed in holiday hell. Penelope Garcia's Christmas madness was determined to bleed into the New Year. And take him with it…either voluntarily or kicking and screaming.

He was certain she was not going to take no for an answer.

Despite several attempts to make a quick escape, each time he'd found his arm snagged and body redirected back toward the throng of guests crammed into her small, cramped apartment. And if all that wasn't bad enough, the view of Jennifer Jareau in her full beautiful glory was going to drive him to drink...and he wasn't referring to the weak punch Garcia had produced, either.

He'd steadfastly avoided meeting the blonde's gaze all night, and other than an initial hello when she'd arrived, he'd been able to seclude himself on the far side of the room. But he hadn't been able to ignore Will LaMontagne's marked absence tonight. She'd definitely arrived solo.

"You okay, Agent Rossi?" Penelope asked brightly as she approached.

"Me?" Dave asked, searching for words as he realized he'd been caught staring across the room. Shifting his eyes back, he forced a smile on his face as he added, "I'm fine, Garcia. Thank you for inviting me."

Tilting her head, a smile tilted Garcia's wide mouth. "Oh, I didn't invite you for me, sir. Although I do appreciate you showing up. I just thought this would be my perfect opportunity to give Cupid a jump start for Valentine's Day," she said sweetly as she winked.

Sighing tiredly, Rossi did his best not to glare at the obviously cryptic woman. Wasn't there some sort of rule that it was considered impolite to snap at one's hostess? "Garcia, unless you're going to start serving tequila shots, I don't think I'm buzzed enough to be able to decipher much tonight."

"Oh, the gods of alcohol are not going to make an appearance unless they show up in my punch bowl," Garcia replied cheerfully, reaching out to pat Rossi's whiskered cheeks. "I want all of my guests in their right minds so they won't be casting aspersions on my judgment at later dates." Pulling his chin slightly, she angled his face toward the far side of the room before dropping her hands back to her side. "And speaking of dates, don't you think it's a bit odd that our girl showed up without anybody on her arm tonight?"

Damn. The woman had seen everything. Shrugging, Rossi let his eyes drop as he replied, gruffly, "If you're talking about JJ, I'm sure that's nothing to report. Maybe Will's at home with Henry."

"Oh, the wee one is safely ensconced at JJ's brother's house for the weekend, my dear profiling pal," Garcia informed him gleefully, bouncing on her heels. "She's all by her little ole lonesome. Doesn't she look a little forlorn, standing over there by my sparkly tree all by herself?"

Eyes reluctantly traveling toward the woman in question, he noted exactly what Garcia had just described. JJ did indeed have her back pressed against the wall, sipping almost frantically on a glass of the bright red concoction from Penelope's punch bowl. Redirecting his gaze back to his less than helpful colleague, Dave grunted, "You gonna give me a clue here, Kitten?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head sadly. "And everybody says you're the intuitive one. Are you sure you aren't a little bit related to our lovely boy genius over there?" she asked, nodding to where Reid sat animatedly talking to a trapped Emily Prentiss.

"Garcia," Dave warned, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's single again, Agent Rossi," Pen whispered violently, slapping his arm. "That means it's time to get that attractive tushie in gear."

"What?" Dave asked, his eyes widening as he took a step backward. "Oh, no," he automatically shook his head. "I am NOT going down that road, Garcia."

"Yeah, because you've never traveled that one before," she snorted sarcastically. "Are you kidding me here? I've seen the moony looks when you think nobody is looking. The longing glances...nothing escapes the Oracle," she said when he gulped the last of his drink. "You should know that by now."

"Obviously you've been misled on this one," he said gruffly, shaking his head as he dropped his glass down on a nearby table. "Maybe you need to have your eyes checked."

"Just saw my optometrist last week and he says I have the vision of an owl," she replied with a growing smile. "And my twenty-twenties tell me that there's a disturbance in the force that can be easily fixed with a few steps here and a few steps there."

"You sound like you're about to do the Hokey Pokey," Rossi snorted, stuffing his hand into his jeans' pocket.

Garcia shook her head, her red hair bouncing from side to side. "If it would get you to move that shapely derriere across my living room, I'd shake everything all about!" Wagging a finger under his nose, she said, voice softening, "Don't miss this one, my profiling pal. Jennifer Jareau won't stay on the available list for long. And I'd hate for her to be snapped up by someone that I'm just gonna have to annihilate at a later date."

Now that was a thought, Rossi realized darkly. He had resigned himself to not pursuing the woman because of what he thought was a solid commitment on her part to someone else. But now that she was free….could he stand the thoughts of someone else coming in and making a move on her?

As if God Himself wanted to test him, Dave watched as one of the younger agents from Cybercrime approached the statuesque beauty. Jaw tightening as he watched the other man run a familiar hand up and down JJ's arm, Dave mentally counted to ten in an effort to control the jealously surging within him.

Hell, it had been one thing to watch that Cajun idiot put his hands on her, but watching this idiot paw her...

"Told you so," Penelope chided from beside him, her eyes, too, watching events unfold across the room. "Make your move, Casanova. Put that famous reputation of yours to good use. Now," she demanded insistently, giving Rossi a helpful elbow in the ribs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**_** "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum would like to announce that we have opened signups for our first annual "Valentine's Fic Gift Exchange". Signups are thru January 31st and assignments will be made on February 1st for this one. Simply name the pairings you are willing to write, the pairing you would like to receive as a gift, one famous love song and three Valentine's Day prompts.**_

_**Finally, new Fortune Cookie prompts are available at the forum for those of us that need a kick start to our writing muses.**_

_**As ever, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you. And because I haven't said it in a while, we (neither ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969) own Criminal Minds (though we really wish we did).**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Three**

For the last five minutes, Jennifer Jareau had tried to unobtrusively blend into the purple-painted wall behind her. Surely she could take on the traits of a chameleon if she tried hard enough, couldn't she? All she had to do was just hang around for another half hour, make her quick and hopefully believable excuses to Garcia, and get the hell out of Dodge with as little fuss as possible.

Now how hard could that be?

Obviously much harder than she had first believed. Taking another sip from her half-full glass, JJ couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the dark-headed man across the room. It was obvious that their hostess was finding his company highly scintillating…it was that or Garcia had found a new reason to make David Rossi her current whipping boy for some infraction she had deemed that he had committed. Narrowing her eyes in sudden consternation as they both suddenly looked in her direction, JJ swallowed hard as her gaze locked onto his for one bare moment.

Shaking her head as she tried to clear her mind, JJ heard her name being called, and she turned just in time to see her latest nightmare du jour make an appearance. Stifling the groan that was threatening to escape, she forced herself to paste on a smile as she greeted the new agent from Cybercrimes.

"Hey, Keith," she said, keeping her tone as neutral as possible, knowing that the least bit of encouragement would have her fighting off his advances for the rest of the evening. The poor man had been asking her out every week for the past two months…even before Will had left.

"JJ," Keith the agent grinned widely, his lips stretching, "Fancy meeting you here."

Yeah, JJ thought tiredly, it was a huge shock. She'd only been Garcia's best friend for the entire six years she'd been at the Bureau. Her place on the guest list had been reserved the moment Garcia had the first thought about this party. "Having fun?" JJ asked blandly, longingly looking toward the door across the room. If she darted, she might make it before Garcia tackled her. She'd played sports in college; she was still pretty quick.

"It's a nice change of scenery from the Federal Building," Keith replied with a rapid nod and grin. "Much, much prettier, at any rate," he flirted, his eyes raking the woman in front of her. Casually touching her arm, he asked, lowering his voice, "You here alone tonight?"

Taking a step backward, JJ smiled tightly as she debated how best to answer him truthfully, but without opening the doorway for a further advance from him. About to reply, she was saved by a deep familiar voice behind her.

"No," David Rossi said with a deep voice, shooting Keith a lethal look. "She isn't."

In the next second, JJ felt another hand slide along her waist…but this time, she didn't have the urge to move away. It was actually the exact opposite…she wanted to turn into that touch. Swallowing quickly, she pasted a smile on her lips as she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes finding his immediately. And in that quick exchange, she saw something that she couldn't recognize…something dark and unreadable…but promising.

"Dave," she said simply, not trusting her voice to not give away more.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said, slipping his hand further around her waist to rest possessively on her hip. Nodding toward the young agent staring agape at him, he narrowed his eyes as he said, "Everything okay over here?"

Nodding once, JJ replied, her voice much calmer than she felt, "Keith just came over to say hello."

"That so?" Rossi asked, arching one brow as he kept his gaze on the interloper. Watching as the kid started to shake his head rapidly, Rossi took advantage of the moment to tuck JJ closer to his side. Damn, she fit perfectly. How in the hell was he going to ever force himself to let go of her now that he had his first taste of heaven?

"Yes, sir," Keith the FBI agent agreed, resignation filling his voice as he glanced from JJ to Rossi. Stuffing a hand in his pocket, he added, smiling tightly, "I think I'll go grab some punch. Maybe I could bring you a cup, JJ?"

Before JJ could even reply, Rossi interjected, "She's got a glass in her hand right now, so I think she's set."

"Yes, of course," the younger man nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing furiously as he glanced at JJ's hand. "Well, I'll see you later, JJ," Keith said quickly before disappearing back into the crowded room.

Sighing, JJ allowed herself a brief moment to lean against Dave's strong side. "If I'm not mistaken, Agent Rossi, you enjoyed intimidating that man just a little too much," she said as she chuckled. "But I'm too grateful to waste time pretending to be angry. I owe you one."

"We'll consider it an even trade if you explain to me why I'm the guy over here safeguarding your honor instead of Will," Dave said with a raised brow.

"P-Pardon?" JJ faltered, suddenly feeling as though a spotlight had landed directly above her, illuminating those hidden thoughts that were supposedly safely tucked out of sight.

"You heard me, Jen," Dave chided as he reluctantly loosened his grip on her hip. "I'm pretty sure you aren't old enough to play deaf yet."

Damn it all to hell, she thought darkly. She should have known that she wouldn't' be able to keep anything from her coworkers. They were profilers after all, and made it their business to be able to see what others missed. But then, she reminded herself, she was also adept at stepping around things she didn't want others to know about, wasn't she?

Shrugging prettily, JJ said evenly, "It's nothing, Dave. Will's just not in the picture anymore."

Gently cupping her elbow as she made a move to pull away, Dave countered quickly, "Oh, I think I'm gonna need more than that cryptic answer, Jen. A man just doesn't walk out on you and his kid."

"Will did," JJ replied simply, her lips pressing together tightly for a moment before she regained control of her thoughts. Shaking her head, she added, forcing her voice to brighten, "It's for the best, Dave. Trust me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**_** "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum would like to announce that we have opened signups for our first annual "Valentine's Fic Gift Exchange". Signups are thru January 31st and assignments will be made on February 1st for this one. Simply name the pairings you are willing to write, the pairing you would like to receive as a gift, one famous love song and three Valentine's Day prompts.**_

_**Finally, new Fortune Cookie prompts are available at the forum for those of us that need a kick start to our writing muses.**_

_**As ever, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you. And because I haven't said it in a while, we (neither ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969) own Criminal Minds (though we really wish we did).**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Four**

Raising an eyebrow as he let those words hang between them, he simply met her gaze, his eyes clearly letting her know that he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"You don't want the details," JJ assured him softly, biting her lip as she realized he wasn't exactly taking her words at face value. "Suffice it to say, it was time for him and I to part ways."

"You're wrong," Dave softly countered. "I want all the details, Jen." Looking around the crowded room, he spied the terrace outside, mentally offering a thanks to Garcia for choosing to live in this very building. "Let's get some air," he suggested, wrapping his fingers gently around JJ's arm and guiding her toward the double French doors.

"It's freezing out there," JJ muttered, eyeing the black night warily as they neared the partially open doors.

Snagging his jacked from the coat tree as they passed, he draped it over her frame, letting his hands linger over her too-thin shoulders. "It's wool. You'll be fine."

"You won't be," JJ warned as she felt his hand against her back, gently pushing her outside.

"I'm hot blooded," he shrugged, knowing he'd be fine in his long sleeves. Besides, he had no problems braving a few lower temperatures if it meant getting answers he wanted.

"I know," JJ murmured, "Why do you think I want to keep the details to myself?"

"And comments like that don't help to lower my temperature," Rossi snorted, his hand landing automatically at the small of her back as naturally as if he'd always touched her this way. The cool night air swept against them as they stepped out onto the small balcony. Shutting the door behind them, he let out a small sigh of relief as the rocking music dulled to a small roar.

Pulling his coat around her shoulders, JJ matched his sigh, but for a different reason. She had honestly dreaded this moment…the moment of truth. While she might had deluded herself into believing that she could simply forget the past merely because she chose to do so, a part of her had known that she would not be able to perform such a whitewash on her friends…people who cared about her. They were profilers, after all. They were trained to read beyond the surface…and it was obvious by Dave's darkening look that he was quickly on the way to his own conclusions, with or without her words.

Holding up a hand, she hoped to stall his thoughts as she said, as evenly as possible, "It's not that bad, Dave."

"Then you won't mind sharing the details, then, will you?" Dave said bluntly, staring at her bright blue eyes, the flashing Christmas lights hanging over Garcia's balcony casting blue and green shadows around them.

Shrugging as she let his jacket settle warmly around her shoulders, she murmured, "Don't make more out of it than it needs to be, Dave. Will wanted things one way and I wanted them another. The best for all parties involved was for him to leave our lives. End of story."

"Exactly how did Will want things, JJ?" Dave asked softly, noticing how the question made her flinch involuntarily.

"He wanted things I wasn't prepared to give him, Dave," JJ whispered softly, her eyes becoming distant as she dropped her gaze. "Leave it there, okay?"

Eyes narrowing on her pale face, Dave felt his anger rise another notch. "Did he hurt you, Jennifer?"

"Doesn't finding out that the person you're with isn't who you thought he was always painful?" JJ answered vaguely, shrugging her shoulders self-consciously as she turned to stare over the balcony. If she jumped, would it be less painful than this conversation? She'd already been humiliated. Reliving it was almost unbearable.

"What did he want that you couldn't give him, Jen?" Dave asked, his eyebrows furrowing, attempting to read between the cryptic lines. "Marriage?"

Laughing ruefully, JJ shook her head. "A marriage proposal, I could have handled, Dave. No...the things he wanted me to consider were much more...personal," JJ replied, her skin still crawling as the memories her last night with Will rose to mind. She could still here his accusations of "frigid bitch" and "fucking prude" being screamed at her.

"I'm going to ask once more, JJ, and then I'm going to find Will and get my answers," Dave stated calmly, one hand clenching around the balcony's iron railing. "Did he hurt you? Either one of you?" he added, Henry's angelic face rising in his mind.

"Dave," JJ whispered, "Neither of us were physically harmed in any way. Please. Leave this alone...for me, okay?"

"Leaving it alone would mean that son of a bitch…."

"He's out of the picture, Dave," JJ interrupted, her voice pinched even to her own ears. "For me. Please?"

Watching as her eyes blinked rapidly, her cheeks flushing under the flickering left-over holiday lights, he realized he had two choices at that moment. He could be his normal, bull in a china shop self and bulldoze his way past her defenses. Or, he could allow discretion to be the better part of valor and allow her to hold on to her dignity.

And, he reminded himself as he felt his jaw clench, he could always have LaMontagne taken care of at a later date…in the very near future. For while JJ may not be willing to talk, he didn't need words to form his own opinions. And it didn't take decades of profiling experience to be able to conclude that son of a bitch had hurt this beautiful woman…a crime that deserved the death penalty if ever there was one.

Realizing that she was waiting for him to answer, he nodded once as he took a step closer. "I'll back down, Jen," he promised reluctantly, then added with a quick smile, "On one condition."

Canting her head, she let her eyes linger on his as she said, half-smiling, "Why do I have a feeling that your one condition is going to be a doozy?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**_** "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum would like to announce that we have opened signups for our first annual "Valentine's Fic Gift Exchange". Signups are thru January 31st and assignments will be made on February 1st for this one. Simply name the pairings you are willing to write, the pairing you would like to receive as a gift, one famous love song and three Valentine's Day prompts.**_

_**Finally, new Fortune Cookie prompts are available at the forum for those of us that need a kick start to our writing muses.**_

_**As ever, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you. And because I haven't said it in a while, we (neither ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969) own Criminal Minds (though we really wish we did).**_

_*****For those of you that know my writing, I wanted to let you know that things may be sporadic for the next few days. The hubby departs for Afghanistan tomorrow for a year-long deployment. Please bear with me as I find my new groove.*****_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Five**

Shrugging as he returned her grin, Dave realized, once again, that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in the world. "Garcia mentioned that your mother had the baby until Sunday. Come out to Little Creek for the weekend and relax. You look like you need it," he requested gently, fully aware that he'd managed to break his New Year's resolution before the midnight hour had even appeared. Fuck it, he thought grimly. Resolutions were overrated. And opportunities like this did not come along every day.

Raising an eyebrow, JJ's lips twitched. "Is that your gentlemanly way of telling me that I look like shit, Rossi?"

"What?" Dave blustered, his eyes widening as he stared at her with horrified eyes, his earlier thoughts quickly interrupted. "No! Never! I just meant that it's been obvious that you've been tired...worn out. And evidently, there are some pretty heavy reasons behind it. Come out to the cabin and let somebody pamper you for a couple of days."

"You're offering to pamper me?" JJ said slowly as she smiled, her eyes shining.

"I'm offering you good food, a great mattress with down filled pillows, a Jacuzzi and a hot tub. And if you'd rather me not be there, I can arrange that, too. I just would like to see you get some rest. And maybe, if the time is right, you'll feel like sharing what's been happening in your life."

Carefully weighing his words, JJ allowed herself a small moment of doubt, wondering why he had chosen now to make such an offer. But before her well-honed instincts could muscle their way into the discussion, she suddenly heard herself admit, "That does sound like an offer I can't refuse." Wait just a moment! Had she just agreed to spend a weekend with THE David Rossi? What had happened to those stern promises she had made herself just a few days earlier? When had she lost all of her good sense?

"Good." Glancing back over his shoulder at the closed balcony door, he added, wriggling his eyebrows, "You think we can create some sort of diversion to keep Garcia occupied while we make our great escape?"

Tugging his coat tighter around her shoulders as a gust of cool evening air blew around them, JJ started to smile as she heard the distinct riff of the Beach Boys in the very near distance. "Oh, I think that problem just might have taken care of itself. Unless I've missed my guess, that was PG's opening salvo in her yearly karaoke contest. She always starts with California Girls. And Morgan always sings the first verse. So I'd say she's going to be quite occupied for the next few minutes."

"Then I say we get while the gettin' is good," Dave winked, offering JJ his arm.

And linking her arm with his, Jennifer Jareau wondered...just what exactly had she agreed to?

_**X/X**_

Following Dave up the steps of his darkened so-called cabin, JJ shook her head. "Seriously? A cabin?" she chuckled, glancing up at the multi-story home. "That's what you call this?" she asked, shaking her head as she stood on the wooden wraparound porch and waited while he unlocked the door.

"What?" Dave questioned innocently, pushing open the front door and flipping on the interior light before gesturing her inside. "It's a house out in the middle of nowhere...a cabin," he reasoned, stepping into the spacious area.

"It's a mansion on a mountain," JJ laughed, walking onto the gleaming hardwood floor of the foyer.

"It is not a mansion," Dave denied immediately, mock-glaring in her direction. "Mansions are ostentatious. This is...comfortable. And I want you to make yourself at home," he ordered, closing the door behind them and dropping her go bag by the stairs.

Walking into the great room, JJ gasped as he hit the lights. "Dave, this is beautiful," she breathed, her gaze traveling from the vaulted ceiling to the plush rugs covering the polished floor. "Oh, my Gosh!" she said, stepping involuntarily toward the wide bay window overlooking the back of his property, "Look at this view!" she enthused.

"It's one of the reasons that I bought this place," he nodded. "Well, that and the fact that the hunting is excellent. There's a pond on the property as well as a densely wooded few hundred acres."

"It's amazing," she smiled, turning toward him. "And I see you have all the amenities," she laughed, her gaze falling on the plasma television mounted on one wall. This is definitely not what I expected to find in David Rossi's home," she said, walking toward the quilt draped overstuffed chocolate sofa and running her hand across the fabric.

"My mother made that," he said, nodding toward the quilt. "She loved doing that kind of thing."

Lips twitching, JJ shook her head. "I just never expected everything to look so homey."

"I wasn't exactly found under a rock, babe. I did have a family."

"I know that," JJ retorted as she rolled her eyes. "I just expected sleek, modern furnishing. Chrome and steel, you know? And this is...lovely," she said, looking around again, approval shining in her eyes.

"Well, you definitely have me pegged wrong there," Dave chuckled. "I don't like to be afraid to use my furniture. Or endure pain when I use it."

"Why, David Rossi," JJ chided, one hand finding her hip, "You sound...dare I say, old-fashioned?"

"Sue me," he shrugged, leaning against the door frame as his eyes took in the sight before him. Damn, having her in his home was not doing one iota to quell the already fanned fire inside, now was it?

"I don't think so," JJ shook her head. "I'm too busy feeling honored. The way I've heard it, precious few have seen the infamous Rossi compound. Sorry," she said as she winked, "I meant cabin."

"Smart ass," Dave snorted. "C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour," he invited, jerking his head toward the door.

And as she followed him down the short hallway, JJ had a feeling that this new adventure was going to teach her many amazing things about her host.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**_** "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum would like to announce that we have opened signups for our first annual "Valentine's Fic Gift Exchange". Signups are thru January 31st and assignments will be made on February 1st for this one. Simply name the pairings you are willing to write, the pairing you would like to receive as a gift, one famous love song and three Valentine's Day prompts.**_

_**Finally, new Fortune Cookie prompts are available at the forum for those of us that need a kick start to our writing muses.**_

_**As ever, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you. And because I haven't said it in a while, we (neither ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969) own Criminal Minds (though we really wish we did).**_

_*****For those of you that know my writing, I wanted to let you know that things may be sporadic for the next few days. The hubby departs for Afghanistan Thursday for a year-long deployment. Please bear with me as I find my new groove. I'm moving slowly, but I'm not down for the count.*****_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Six**

Ten minutes later, JJ found herself even more in awe of the man's taste, much to her disbelief. Each room she had seen seemed to build on the previous, the flow almost seamless. And for a bare second, she had the strange and unexpected thought that she could see herself living here.

Oh no, Jareau! she scolded herself sharply as she stepped inside an upstairs bedroom. Those idle thoughts could only lead in one direction…and she had always heard the road to hell was wide and slippery.

Watching as her eyes seemed to cloud for a moment, Dave frowned as he asked, concern in his voice, "Jen? You still with me?"

JJ shook her head slightly as she forced herself back to the present. "Sorry about that. Just wool gathering for a moment," she said, meeting his eyes before she glanced around the new room. The wide expanse of windows on the far wall immediately caught her attention, and she let out a gasp of appreciation as she exclaimed, "Oh, Dave! What a gorgeous view!"

Watching as she moved across the planked floor, her perfect body lithely floating, he muttered under his breath, "Damn right it is." Catching her puzzled look, he said, louder, "I had the windows specially designed. I wanted to be able to see the sunrise every morning when I wake up. Of course, now that it's dark, it still gives a great view of the stars."

Glancing suddenly around the room, JJ bit her lip as she saw the oversized king-sized bed against the opposite wall. "This is your bedroom?"

"Actually," Dave replied, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe of the room, "This is your bedroom while you're here. I promised you a Jacuzzi, remember? It's through there," he said, nodding toward a door on the opposite wall.

Turning toward the door, JJ crossed the room, opening the door with one hand and sticking her head inside. "Oh, sweet Lord, that thing is huge."

"Now that's something every man dreams of hearing inside the confines of his bedroom," Dave said wistfully, crossing his arms over his chest. "Too bad you're talking about the tub."

"Very funny," JJ rolled her eyes, turning around to mock glare at him. "But as much as I appreciate your generous offer, I can't steal your bedroom, Dave."

"Now, that wouldn't be you're oblique way of offering to share, would it?" he teased, eyes dancing.

Turning on her heel, JJ narrowed her eyes at him as she said, voice low, "Sharing is not on the top of my list, Rossi."

"Then it's all yours for the weekend," Dave offered evenly, his tone calm as he realized that far more was hidden beneath those words than she was willing to explain. "Yours alone," he added, well aware of the minefield surrounding them.

Letting out a deep sigh, JJ winced as she realized how harsh her words must have sounded. Blaming Dave for Will's sins was going to help anyone, least of all herself. This was so not the conversation she wanted to be having right now, and acting like a shrew was not the way to express her gratitude for his kind offer. "I'm sorry, Dave," she said with a weak smile, waving a hand ineffectually in the air. "I'm not exactly being my most gracious self right now."

Arching one brow as he watched her shoulders seem to droop even lower, Dave shook his head. "Jen, all you have to be is yourself. This weekend is for you to relax and to recuperate from whatever happened. We'll handle everything else later. Deal?"

"I wish it was that simple," JJ whispered, sitting heavily on the edge of the mattress of his bed. Lifting her eyes to the older man, she shook her head ruefully. "My life has become a bad soap opera in the last few months. And I can't seem to find the remote control to turn of the television," she admitted, her voice sounding tired even to her own ears.

"Jen, you don't owe me any explanations. I don't wanna press you. For some reason, I'm getting the vibe that you've spent more than your fair share of time being pressured enough already."

"You have no idea," JJ grimaced, her hands clenching unconsciously as she fought another wave of anxiety.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it," he offered gently as he watched her bed her head, staring at her hands in her lap.

Mouthing going dry, JJ glanced up at him. Searching his eyes, she found concern, but no condemnation...no censure and that was what loosened her tongue. "I haven't told anyone all of it. Not even Garcia."

Taking an involuntary step forward, Dave replied softly, "I'm a clam, Jen. Whatever you tell me can stay in this room if that's what you want." Gesturing at the empty spot beside her on the bed, he asked, "Can I sit?"

"Of course," JJ nodded quickly, scooting over a couple of inches as he settled beside her. The change of his position made it easier in a way. She was no longer staring into his eyes. She could focus on the story she needed to tell someone. She'd never imagined it would be him, however, that she'd be confiding in. For all she knew, he'd side with Will. He was a man, after all. And if the rumors were accurate, he'd had more than his fair share of liaisons over the years.

"This is hard," she whispered shakily, inhaling deeply.

Nodding, Dave hesitated, uncertain what to say. "I'm sorry." Lame...he sounded lame, but hell, he was sorry. Whatever had occurred between her and that Cajun idiot had obviously shaken her, and while it made him mad as hell, it also filled him with regret. Jennifer Jareau was much too young and much too beautiful to be filled with this much pain. "You don't have to talk about it, JJ. I can just sit right here with you if that's what you want."

Casting him a grateful look, JJ shook her head in denial. "I guess I need to talk about it. Holding it inside certainly hasn't helped," she shrugged self-consciously. "I have lousy taste in men," she began with an embarrassed chuckle.

* * *

_**For My Hero**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Okay, readers, I think (and that's a big word for me these days) that I'm back. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone with my lack of updates. Real life (deployments, children, my health, etc.) have taken a huge toll on me these days. But I'm going to make every effort to become more dependable.**_

_**Please don't forget about our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Currently, we're taking signups for our great Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange and we'd love to have everyone sign up. The more the merrier. Details are at the forum and you can PM us with any questions!**_

_**Again, thanks for bearing with me, my fanfic friends!**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm sure that isn't true," Dave shook his head as he smiled reassuringly at the beautiful blonde.

"It is," JJ sighed, shaking her head as she felt the all-too-familiar doubts rising up again. "My relationships...I..." she faltered, not quite knowing how to proceed now that she had actually spoken the words aloud. "I have always had trouble sharing myself. I come from a very private family. We kept our feelings to ourselves. We didn't take risks. I was raised to believe in fidelity..."

"That sounds normal," Dave remarked, watching her from the corner of his eye. He refused to delude himself that this would turn out to be a simple bedtime story. No, he knew this was going to be a tale that would leave him feeling less than charitable toward the bastard that had managed to hurt this amazing woman.

"I thought so." JJ nodded, licking her lips as she tried to overcome the sudden dryness. "I've always known that some people...some couples were freer. I mean, I wasn't so sheltered that I didn't know other more open relationships existed. With our job..."

"We see a lot of different relationship dynamics," Dave nodded, trying to help her relax through what was obviously a difficult moment.

"Exactly." JJ nodded, relieved to know he was following her train of thought and she wasn't rambling wildly. "When I met Will...I thought he was everything I wanted in a man, but something always held me back...that little voice in the back of my head kept whispering that something wasn't right. It's why I always refused his marriage proposals."

"Those voices are sometimes pretty valuable. They can save your life," Dave agreed, his own little voice screaming at the moment. Fortunately, he was well-schooled in ignoring that annoying creature.

"Yeah," JJ muttered, wincing as she drew in a deep breath, her chest tightening as she tried to find the words to explain. "Well, I'd been ignoring mine...telling myself that it was my imagination. Things were fine between us before Henry arrived...things were...normal. But after the baby came, Will wanted things I wasn't comfortable with. Intimate things."

"Okay," Dave said slowly, breathing deeply through his nose as he tried to control his already inflamed temper. When he found Will LaMontagne again, he was certain that the son of a bitch would not be alive at the end of the encounter. "What kind of things?"

"At first, it was just simple things...making love with the windows open...trying to cop a feel in public. Things like that."

"I see," Dave said softly, his lips tightening.

"He knew I wasn't comfortable with it. Like I said...I'm private."

"Being conservative isn't a crime, Jen. There's nothing for you to feel sorry for," Dave stated evenly as her face flushed with embarrassment.

Shaking her head, JJ squeezed her eyes closed. "He kept trying. Different things," she whispered huskily, swallowing hard again. "Then when I wouldn't loosen up, the insults started. I was cold. I was frigid. I was inhibited."

"Bullshit," Dave stated flatly, the epithet flying off his lips before he could stop it.

"It gets worse," JJ warned, hazarding a glance in his direction, her fists clenching in her lap.

"I sorta figured," Dave murmured, turning to study her profile. "Get it out, Jen."

"A couple of months ago, Will called me at work and asked me to come home," she bit out, her jaw clenching. "He said he had a surprise for me and he sounded so happy. So proud of himself. And since things had been headed south, I was excited because I thought he was finally trying," she choked.

"Sounds natural," Dave soothed, catching himself before he reached out to touch her, knowing that she needed this moment to regain her composure on her own.

"I got home half an hour later and...we had company," she whispered. "Or he had company. Some woman from his precinct. They were on our couch...they were..."

"Jesus, Jen!" Dave winced, wrapping an arm around her as her voice cracked, unable to resist any longer. "He called you home so you could see that?"

Laughing almost hysterically, JJ shook her head, her hair brushing against his arm. "Nope! He brought me home because he expected me to join them."

Dave fought back the sudden rage that filled him, well aware of the simple fact that he would gleefully strangle Will LaMontagne at that very moment if he could get his hands on him. But those thoughts wouldn't help JJ, and that was his only driving force. His jaw clenching, he said as evenly as possible, "And you threw the bastard out then?"

"Oh, I tried," JJ remembered, her throat tightening as she fought the wave of nausea that was rising at the mere thoughts of those moments. "But he wouldn't leave right then. No, he wanted to make sure that I knew how completely inadequate I was as a woman. And according to him, he had suffered enough from my prudish behavior." Shrugging as she attempted to regain control of the emotions threatening to overtake her, she whispered, "Maybe I am a prude. Maybe I can't be what a man wants."

"Stop right there, sweetheart," Dave ordered gently, tightening his arm around her shoulder as he felt her start to draw into herself. "Any man…any real man would be damn lucky to have you in his life. And that son of a bitch ain't worthy to live in the same airspace with you."

"Dave." JJ shook her head, her throat closing tightly. "Maybe he had a point," she whispered.

Oh, the hell with that logic, Dave thought grimly, abruptly turning to grip both of JJ's arms and turn her to face him. "You listen to me, Jen," he said gruffly, "that...maggot that had the balls to call himself a man didn't want a wife. He didn't want a girlfriend or a partner or whatever new age label you want to put on relationships these days. He wanted a whore. A plaything. And if there's anything I know about you, it's that you aren't any man's fucking toy."

* * *

_**Dedicated to My Husband - even through it all, I still love you.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Okay, readers, I think (and that's a big word for me these days) that I'm back. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone with my lack of updates. Real life (deployments, children, my health, etc.) have taken a huge toll on me these days. But I'm going to make every effort to become more dependable.**_

_**Please don't forget about our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Currently, we're taking signups for our great Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange and we'd love to have everyone sign up. The more the merrier. Details are at the forum and you can PM us with any questions!**_

_**Again, thanks for bearing with me, my fanfic friends!**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Eight**

Squeezing her eyes closed, JJ's head bent. "He made me feel dirty, Dave," she whispered, the words catching in her throat as she tried to swallow. "And guilty. He looked up at me while he was holding her and told me that maybe if I watched long enough, I'd learn something," she told him, her voice cracking again as she choked on a sob.

"He tried to make you feel inadequate in an effort to feel superior, Jen. That's all it was, sweetheart. There's not a damned thing wrong with the way you are or the way that made you feel," Dave argued, his words heated in spite of his desire not to hurt her. Taking a deep breath, he tempered his tone as he said, evenly, "So you didn't want to be a part of his sordid little sexual fantasy. That was your right."

"I should have known," JJ murmured, shaking her head as she tried to control the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "For the past months…" Swallowing hard, she forced herself to continue. "For the past months, everything has been on a downhill slide. I was just hoping that for once, things were going to get better. But they didn't." Whispering, she added, "They got worse. And I don't know how to fix anything again."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to fix a thing," Dave assured her, stroking his hands absently against her shoulders. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"You're just saying that," JJ countered, swiping ineffectually at the wetness on her cheek. "You don't have to placate me, Dave. You're just saying these things because you feel sorry for me."

Capturing one of her hands in his, Dave gently squeezed her fingers as he said, voice low, "I think you know by now, Jen, that I don't say things I don't mean. And I don't throw out flowery phrases just to hear myself talk. When I say something, I mean it. So listen to me, and listen well." Waiting until her cloudy blue eyes met his, he said, evenly, "You are everything a woman…a lady is supposed to be. You are beautiful…on the outside and the inside. And I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with."

"You don't think I...overreacted?" JJ whispered faintly, staring at him as she tried to read beyond the dark gaze.

"Jen, honey." Dave shook his head. "You caught the man that was supposed to be loyal to you screwing another woman...and his big solution was for you to join in. No, I definitely do not think you overreacted. But then, I wouldn't have said you'd overreacted if you'd decided to excise a testicle or two before you gave him the boot...which is exactly what I plan on doing if I ever get my hands on the bastard."

"I don't think you'll get that chance," JJ said with a watery laugh, blinking rapidly to halt the new flow of tears. "He's gone. After...after I came back...the next day," JJ continued, her lips tightening, "he told me he wanted out. I didn't really even get the satisfaction of throwing him out. He told me that I was never going to be the kind of woman he wanted."

"A slut?" Dave spat, his grip on her arm tightening. "Gee," he drawled, "that's so sad."

"At any rate, he offered to sign away rights to Henry if I wouldn't pursue child support. He just signed a paper and walked away. And I let him."

"So not only was he a freak of nature, he was a spineless coward," Dave bit out, his ire growing rapidly by the second once again as he realized exactly how hurt she had been. "An unfortunate accident for LaMontagne is looking more and more likely," Dave muttered.

"Don't you dare," JJ warned, her nails biting into his thigh as she grabbed him. "It's over, Dave. I just need to figure out how to put it behind me."

Capturing her hand in his again, Dave stroked his thumb over her wrist as he drew in a deep breath. "How about we start with this weekend, Jen? I promised you a stress-free weekend, and that's what you're going to have. No more thoughts of that SOB. No more worrying about the past or the future."

"You make it sound so easy," JJ murmured almost wistfully, amazed at how comfortable her hand felt in his…how perfectly it fit. Don't go there, Jareau, she warned herself with a mental shake. You can't afford to be living in a dream world. Not now.

"I can't fix the past, but I can damn well do something about the present." Nodding his head toward the halfway opened door leading to his bath, he said, "That Jacuzzi is ready whenever you want it. And I know from personal experience that those jets can soothe even the tensest muscles."

"That sounds like heaven," JJ murmured, her smile genuine as she turned her eyes back to his. "You really are one of the good guys, Dave."

"I'm a self-serving prize bastard," Dave said as he winked. "And if anybody asks, you don't know any different, got it?"

"Got it," she whispered, looking up at him.

Damn, she was beautiful. Even staring at him with tear spiked lashes and puffy eyes, she was an amazing sight to behold. "You and Henry deserve a hell of a lot better than what you had, Jennifer," Dave said softly, lifting his hand to smooth a stray tear away from her cheek. "Will was an idiot not to see you for the treasure you were. That's his loss and somebody else's gain, understand?"

"Think so?" she asked, trying to form a smile.

"No." Dave shook his head, cupping her pale cheek. Leaning forward, he whispered against her ear, "I know so, sweetheart."

Shivering as his warm breath washed over her neck, JJ lifted her head as he began to pull away, their lips grazing. Gasping as a wave of longing pierced her, she pressed her lips against his. Later, she'd tell herself it was an accident, but now, all she wanted in the world was the comfort his kiss would bring her.

_**

* * *

**_

Dedicated to My Husband - even through it all, I still love you.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Okay, readers, I think (and that's a big word for me these days) that I'm back. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone with my lack of updates. Real life (deployments, children, my health, etc.) have taken a huge toll on me these days. But I'm going to make every effort to become more dependable.**_

_**Please don't forget about our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Currently, we're taking signups for our great Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange and we'd love to have everyone sign up. The more the merrier. Details are at the forum and you can PM us with any questions!**_

_**Again, thanks for bearing with me, my fanfic friends!**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Nine**

"JJ," Dave breathed against her lips. He knew he should pull away from her. It was apparently obvious that she was tired and vulnerable and definitely not entirely in control of her emotions. But when her delicate mouth caught his lower lip gently, he knew he was powerless to stop.

Parting his lips, he met her tentative tongue with his own, but allowed her to set the pace. Sighing as she pressed her mouth more firmly against his own, he heard her small moan as the fingers of her hand caught his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Kiss me back," she murmured against his lips, her eyes still closed. If she opened them, she'd lose her courage. And she needed this kiss more than she needed her next breath. "Please?" she added weakly, the simple word muffled but obvious.

It was the 'please' that did it for him. That small word, signifying her need. "Jennifer," he groaned roughly against her mouth as he moved his other hand up to cup her face, tilting her head as he slanted his mouth hungrily over hers.

A sound of wanton pleasure escaped her as Dave deepened his possession of her mouth, and God help her, she was enthralled. Wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over her with every sure touch of his tongue. And briefly, she wondered if a woman could die from sensual overload. His kiss was unlike any she'd ever experienced before. Powerful and explosive, it was obvious that he knew what he was doing. Confident without being overbearing, he simply took control.

And it was wonderful.

Until, suddenly, he stopped.

Breathing heavily, Dave rested his forehead against the crown of her head and reminded himself that slow and steady won the race. Fast and furious would only fizzle and die. "We need to stop."

"I know," JJ agreed weakly, nodding against his chin, unable to meet his eyes.

"I don't want to," he confided truthfully, pressing his lips to her hair, inhaling her unique scent headily. "But I won't be that guy."

"What guy?" JJ asked hesitantly, her eyes raising slightly to meet his.

"The one that takes something from you that you aren't entirely ready to give. It would be low as hell," he whispered, forcing himself to pull away.

"How do you know that's what you'd be?" JJ asked softly, biting her lower lip.

"I'm a very intelligent guy," Dave sighed heavily. "But for the record, I'm interested in being the guy, babe...not that guy."

"I don't understand," JJ whispered, her brow furrowing as she shook her head.

"When you do, I'll be waiting," Dave said with a gentle smile, stroking her shoulders gently. "Until then, take your bath. I'll drop your go bag outside the bathroom door and see you in the morning," he told her softly.

And stunned, Jennifer Jareau could only watch as he moved off the edge of the bed and the bedroom door close behind him.

_**/*/**_

Smiling grimly as he stepped out into the hallway, David Rossi reminded himself that he was doing what was best for Jennifer. It was obvious her ego had taken a beating, and he wasn't about to take advantage of any woman, especially one he cared for deeply, in that situation.

But what he could do, he decided as he moved toward his kitchen, was find a way to right a grievous wrong. And while JJ had stated she didn't want him to handle the situation, he had not agreed to her demands…and did not intend to. As a matter of fact, now that he knew the entire story (or as much as she had chosen to share), he was determined to teach that bastard a few lessons.

Glancing at the clock over the stove, he reached for his cell phone, only to suddenly hear faint buzzing fill the air. A quick check of the display provided him with enough advanced warning to be prepared for the shrieking that was about to ensue.

Clicking on the green button, he answered drily, "Go ahead, Garcia, and get it out of your system."

The thumping beat of a disco ballad came across the airwaves as Penelope Garcia yelped, "You did it! You kidnapped my little gumdrop from my finest fete and spirited her away!"

Rolling his eyes, Rossi snorted as he shifted the phone to the other ear, "Weren't you the person telling me to make my move earlier?"

"But I never thought you'd get your shapely ass in gear enough to make it happen!" Garcia retorted, laughter filling her voice. "'Bout time you made your move, Casanova!"

"First of all, Garcia, I did not make a move, as you stated," Rossi countered, propping his hip against the granite counter. "JJ needs a break, and I'm just providing the location."

Snorting, Penelope cocked her head. "That soooo doesn't sound like the legendary lothario that we all know and love. Opportunity has knocked, my attractive Italian Stallion. Answer the damned door."

"Garcia, has anybody ever told you that you have a pushy streak a mile wide?" Dave asked conversationally with no real heat in his question as he leaned against the counter.

"Few have dared mention it before the Goddess before," Garcia stated ominously.

"Consider me warned," Dave grunted, rolling his eyes as he imagined the woman's expression.

"So, you swept our little darling away for the weekend, did you? Do tell where you're keeping her," Penelope smiled, twirling a lock of her hair over a finger as she nodded to a departing guest.

"None of your business, Goddess. Suffice it to say, I'll return her to the BAU on Monday. Hopefully in better condition than she arrived," Dave returned blandly. "In the meantime, I need a favor."

"Quid pro quo, Clarice?" Penelope smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that," Rossi returned. "I want every single thing you can dig up on LaMontagne - and I do mean everything, Garcia. Go so deep you get up close and personal with that bastard's colon."

"Any particular reason that I'm undertaking such a quest?" Garcia asked curiously, not denying his request. "Especially when I promised my little Buttercup that no matter how suspicious I was of him, I wouldn't do that very thing."

"Saying, 'Because I asked you to' wouldn't do it for you?" Dave sighed.

"Nope."

"Because the prick needs to learn a lesson, Garcia," Dave said softly. "And I intend to teach it to him. Capice?"

"So, it's that bad, huh?" Garcia breathed, a shiver dropping down her spine.

"Garcia, just do it, okay?" Dave requested, gentling his voice. "I'll take care of the rest."

"See that you do, Boss. There will be a little black file on your desk Monday morning," Garcia promised.

"I'll see you then, Kitten. Bye," Dave said, disconnecting.

And nodding to himself as he moved toward the far cabinet, David Rossi reached for the dark bottle in the back corner of the wine rack. One thing was certain…he had a feeling that both he and JJ were going to need to relax…in more ways than one.

* * *

_**Dedicated To My Hero**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Okay, readers, I think (and that's a big word for me these days) that I'm back. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone with my lack of updates. Real life (deployments, children, my health, etc.) have taken a huge toll on me these days. But I'm going to make every effort to become more dependable.**_

_**Please don't forget about our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Currently, we're taking signups for our great Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange and we'd love to have everyone sign up. The more the merrier. Details are at the forum and you can PM us with any questions!**_

_**Again, thanks for bearing with me, my fanfic friends!**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Ten**

Sighing in sheer pleasure as she slipped beneath the decadent bubbles, JJ leaned her head back against the towel-covered edge of the oversized tub. This must be what heaven feels like, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Dave had been right. From the moment she had sunk into the hot bubbling water, she had literally felt every muscle in her body start to relax, from her toes to her shoulders and all points in between.

Definitely heaven. Or as close as she could get and still be in Rossi's house, she amended with a flittering smile.

Flicking one foot up through the mound of snowy bubbles, she easily turned on the hot water faucet. Seconds later, waves of increasing warmth rolled against her. Now this was something she could definitely become accustomed to.

Don't go there, Jareau, she warned herself, repeating the same orders that she had been mumbling all evening. Allowing herself to sink beneath David Rossi's magical spell would only end in heartache. Wouldn't it?

But maybe not, her heart began to reason, the thumping within her chest growing louder with each passing second. He had his chance to make a full-blown move, and he passed, didn't he? Didn't that raise his stock at least a few points?

Swiping at her cheek, bubbles flew against her hand as she shook her head. "No more thinking," she ordered herself with a stern whisper. "Not now."

But before she could find a response to her own commands, she heard a faint tap-tap against the heavy wooden bath door. And a mere second later, his deep baritone voice called out, "You still alive? Or should I call out the Coast Guard for a search and rescue?"

Eyes sweeping toward the door, JJ sank into her bath involuntarily. "No, no need for that! I'm just enjoying testing how good your hot water heater is. Five stars, by the way!"

Laughing as he leaned against the door frame, Dave nodded. "Glad you approve. I just wanted to know if you'd like a glass of wine? I opened a bottle of Merlot that I'm going to have trouble drinking all on my own. I thought you might like a glass."

Rising from the tub, JJ wrapped her body in one of the fluffy towels from the rack beside the tub. Smiling as she realized it was warm, she stepped out of the tub. Looking around, she realized her bag was still outside the door. "Yes," she called, "I'd like that." She frowned, biting her lip. "Uhmm...Dave?"

"Yeah," Dave called back.

"I...would it be okay if I borrowed your robe?" JJ asked, her eyes zoning in on the heavy robe hanging on a peg by the door."

Suppressing the thrill that the idea of her in his clothes brought, Dave replied evenly, "Of course...I'll just go pour the wine."

Slipping on the oversized robe, JJ cinched the belt around her waist, the soft fabric caressing her body lovingly. Lifting the lapel to her nose, she inhaled the scent that was uniquely David Rossi and shivered. She was treading in dangerous water and she knew it.

But for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Pulling open the door, JJ tugged tighter on the wonderful fabric as she felt the temperature change. The heated warmth of the smaller bath gave way to the cooler larger bedroom. Smiling as she stepped toward the expanse of dark windows on the far wall, she watched as Dave expertly decanted the wine, filling a rounded glass perfectly.

"Ahh, there she is," Dave said with a grin, holding out the stemmed glass. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd morphed into a mermaid when I wasn't looking."

Reaching up to push a damp strand of hair behind her ear, JJ took a small sip of the delicious wine before she said, one brow arched, "You weren't kidding about the Jacuzzi. I have to admit that I already feel like a new woman."

"That's good to hear," Dave answered approvingly as he took his own sip of wine. "Although, I hope not too new." Winking, he added as he grinned, "I'm kinda fond of the old you."

Smiling faintly, JJ found herself staring out into the blackened night. "A girl could get used to the pampering that kind of bath provides."

"The entire place is at your disposal anytime you want it, Jen. With or without me in it, your choice," Dave offered, watching as she took another sip of wine.

"I couldn't impose," JJ denied automatically.

"If I'd thought it would be an imposition, I wouldn't have offered," Dave countered. "Jen, I might be stepping over the line, but you're due somebody that gives a damn about you. About Henry. Let me help where I can."

"You're already helping, Dave," JJ offered softly. "A whole lot more than I ever expected. Did you know there was a time when I honestly thought you didn't like me very much?"

Cocking his head to the side, Dave knew he was wincing as he remembered those early days back in the Unit. "It wasn't you, Jen. When I came back to the Bureau, I wasn't exactly on a mission to win friends and influence people."

"I would have never known," she said with a faint smile, taking a sip of her wine as she curled her feet up underneath the thick robe.

Shrugging as he leaned back in the chair, Dave stretched his legs out in front of him. "It's always been a bit hard to let people get close. Usually, you find that people want something from you. And often…"

"It's more than you want to give," JJ finished the sentence for him, lowering her eyes as she tried to stop the bitterness from seeping into her words.

"Hey, none of that," Dave chastened gently, reaching out his fingers to softly nudge her hand. "And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that you weren't special. Because you are. And anyone who thinks otherwise is a certifiable bastard."

* * *

_**Dedicated to the Heroes of our Country**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I've got a few announcements for today. First this is the final day to sign-up for the Valentine's Fic Gift Exchange on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. You have until 11:59 EST, January 31, 2011 to register. Details can be found at the forum or you can PM me for information or letting me know of your interest.**_

_**Also, our mini-awards end tonight for BEST fic written for one of the challenges on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" today. You have until 11:59 EST, January 31, 2011 to cast your vote. Simply PM either ilovetvalot (me) or tonnie2001969 with the name of the fic AND the author that wrote it.**_

_**And finally, I want to thank our loyal readers that are sticking with us. I know my postings are sporadic these days and I apologize for it. I've received a couple of negative anonymous reviews over that very issue. Real life, especially mine, is complicated. Going from a loving two parent household to a single parent with a husband fighting in a dangerous war is difficult. I'm not asking for sympathy, just please be patient. I promise, I'm writing as fast as I can, but I want to bring you guys something of quality instead of garbage I wrote on the fly.**_

_**As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Eleven**

"You're a good man, Dave," JJ whispered weakly, emotion clogging her throat. These days, no matter how hard she tried, sometimes the terror and uncertainty over her new situation in life...sole provider, single parenthood...reared its ugly head, and suppressing her feelings became near impossible.

"We've had that conversation all ready," Dave softly reminded her. Studying her averted face, he gently prodded, "Talk to me, Jen. I can see the wheels spinning."

Shaking her head, JJ sighed as she glanced toward the clock. Ten minutes until the New Year. "I guess I'm more nervous about this upcoming New Year than I thought I was."

"How so?" Dave frowned, leaning forward as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

Biting her lip, JJ tried to figure out how to verbalize her fears. "Sometimes the responsibility facing me just overwhelms me."

"Keep going," Dave urged.

Shifting nervously, JJ twisted the ends of his robe with anxious fingers. "You know," she shrugged. "As much as I adore my son...and I wouldn't trade him for the world, he was a surprise. A child wasn't even on my radar. Now, not only do I have a baby...he only has me," she whispered. "And in my darkest moments, I wonder if I can do it all. The career. Henry. All of it."

"First, you are the single most capable woman I know, Jen. Hell, you handle my bullshit. And, we both know that I'm no treat. You can do whatever you put your mind to, " Dave stated with quiet assurance, pushing out of the chair to sit beside her on the small loveseat. "And second, you're only going to be alone if you choose not to let somebody in."

"The last time I did that..." JJ shuddered.

"...you got screwed. By a man that you should have been able to trust. But you're a smart woman, JJ. You know that not every man bolts when he doesn't get what he wants from you. LaMontagne was a spineless prick. And you can do a hell of a lot better."

Silent for a few minutes as she tried to process his words, JJ finally nodded. "I know you're right."

"Ohhhh, can I get you to write that down?" Dave teased with a deep chuckle. "Nobody will believe me if I tell 'em you said that."

Snorting, JJ laughed. Licking her dry lips, she cast him a sideways glance. "About earlier...you know, in the bedroom..." she trailed off. "I'm sorry I threw myself at you like that."

"Maybe you just had the courage to do what I've wanted to do for a long time, Jen," he said, the words escaping his lips before he could stop them.

Her eyes widening as she stared across the short space, she swallowed hard as she carefully sat her stemmed glass on the small wooden table beside them. "You don't have to say that, Dave. I know you were just being…"

"A man who was extremely grateful for the gift set before him," Dave finished, arching one brow as he watched her eyes, her thoughts almost written on her stunning blue orbs. "But I'm not going to push for anything you're not ready for. This weekend is about you finding some peace. You're the one in control for these coming days."

"Control," JJ repeated almost reverently. "Do you know how long it's been since I've felt like I've had control of my life? Everything seems to spin out of control, and every step I take forward is only followed by two steps backward."

"That's the beauty of a new year, honey," Dave said softly, reaching for the wine bottle and refilling both glasses. "With the turning of the clock, you can let go of the past and look forward to the future. If that's what you want."

"You make it sound so simple," JJ said distantly, staring into space.

"No, not simple. But I think it's necessary," Dave replied truthfully. "For both you and Henry. I understand that your perceptions have been colored. Hell, that's natural. But for both your sakes, you've got to realize that your future doesn't need to be dictated by your past."

"Do I detect the voice of experience in those words, Dave?" JJ asked, turning her head toward him.

"I didn't get to be the age I am without going round the block a time or two," Dave chuckled, the tips of his fingers brushing her shoulders as he wrapped an arm around her and tucked her into his side. "I learned a few things on the ride."

"You make yourself sound old," JJ rebuked gently.

"I'm not exactly young, but I prefer to think of myself as seasoned," Dave grinned, stretching out his legs as he settled deeper into the cushions.

Leaning her head against his strong shoulder, JJ felt her body start to relax, the earlier tension leaving her body as the warmth of the moment overwhelmed her. Twirling her wineglass in her fingers, she murmured, "Being an adult is not exactly the bed of roses I always thought it would be."

Chuckling, he stroked fingers against her soft hair. "I'd like to tell you it gets better, but life has a way of throwing wicked curveballs when you least expect it. What matters is how you choose to respond to the changes. And I'd say you're doing a hell of a job in that area."

"You're just saying that to be nice." Taking a sip from her wineglass, she hummed as she smooth liquid slid against her tongue. "And we both know better, Dave. I've become a basket case."

"While I normally don't like to disagree with my houseguests, I gotta call bullshit on that one," Dave retorted gently, reaching to pull her glass from her fingers and dropping it on the side table with his. Stroking his finger under her chin as he tilted her face to his, he said, firmly but evenly, "You won't be here forever, Jen. In the few years I've known you, I've seen you overcome things that would have felled a weaker woman…or man. We'll find a way to move on and up from this."

"You said we," JJ whispered as she felt his hand raise up to cup her cheek. And in that moment, she realized how amazing it felt to be a part of a couple…to feel his strength and to know that it was truly genuine.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: I want to thank our loyal readers that are sticking with us. I know my postings are sporadic these days and I apologize for it. I've received a couple of negative anonymous reviews over that very issue. Real life, especially mine, is complicated. Going from a loving two parent household to a single parent with a husband fighting in a dangerous war is difficult. I'm not asking for sympathy, just please be patient. I promise, I'm writing as fast as I can, but I want to bring you guys something of quality instead of garbage I wrote on the fly.**_

_**And finally, as some of you may or may not know, there are some changes coming for our favorite show and we have opened a "Show Spoilers" thread for readers and authors to discuss their take on episodes and upcoming plotlines.**_

_**As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Twelve**

"And I think you heard me tell you more than once that you are only as alone as you want to be, JJ. I'm here. And I might be a little used, but I think I've still got some functionality in me yet," he winked.

"Dave, you don't want to get embroiled in the mess my life has devolved into," JJ grimaced, the warm weight of his open palm a comfort against her skin.

"Jen, I'd say I'm already involved. I kidnapped you to my cabin in the woods, remember? And if we're being honest, my motives weren't altogether altruistic."

"Wh-what?" JJ whispered, her pupils dilating as she felt a wave of shock overtake her.

"I wanted you here. I wanted to spend some time with you. Away from the chaos and the cases...away from our well-meaning colleagues. Away from the world in general. I wanted to start this New Year with you and you alone. If you want the complete truth, I'd sworn you off. For months, my dreams...my fantasies have been dominated by your face. I wanted things from you that I didn't believe were possible. My New Year's resolution was to stay the hell away from you...preferably before I made a complete jackass of myself and told you how I felt."

"And then?" JJ breathed, her eyes wide as she turned to stare up at him.

"And then through fate or kismet...or ahem, Penelope Garcia, I learned things weren't what they appeared. And I decided - with a helpful shove from our technical analyst - to step up. I don't want to push you. God knows, from what you've told me, you've been through enough for three lifetimes. But I need you to know that I'm not like him. I'm a selfish bastard. I could never share you with anybody. You'd be enough. You are enough."

"You don't know what it means to hear you say that," JJ admitted, her voice barely audible as she felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. Swallowing hard as she tried to force her throat to work, she whispered, "I told myself to not think about this…that it couldn't work…that we couldn't work."

His chest tightened almost violently as he realized exactly what she was saying. Sweeping his thumb against her lips, he asked, "You've thought about us? About this?" When she merely nodded in response, her skin sliding beneath his touch, he breathed out, "How long?"

Shrugging, JJ leaned into his touch as she let out a deep sigh. "I don't know when it happened, Dave. But all I know is that for months I've been subconsciously comparing every other man in my life to you." Wincing as she realized exactly what she'd just said, how much of her personal thoughts she had just revealed, she tried to smile as she blinked. "I'm sure you're accustomed to hearing all the girls say that."

"There's not been another woman in my life since I came back to the Bureau, Jen," he assured her softly as he stared down into her vibrant blue eyes. Leaning forward until his lips were brushing hers, he whispered, "And I don't think I'll be looking for any in the future. I've found what I want."

"You can't be sure of that," JJ whispered. "Look at me, Dave. I'm a wreck. I'm a single mother working at a thankless job that's already failed at more relationships than I want to admit to."

Sweeping the back of his fingers against her elegant cheek, Dave chuckled. "Sweetheart, don't you think that's a little bit like preaching to the choir? I have three failed marriages. I left the Bureau once because I couldn't stand the bullshit one more day. I know how you feel."

"You don't like children," JJ countered, looking for a problem and grasping at the first thought to cross her addled mind.

"Who said?" Dave grunted, eyes narrowing.

"You don't have any," JJ reasoned quickly. "And after all, you've had those three wives."

"Wife one," he said, ticking off his finger, "gave up on me because of the job. She said she didn't want to raise a kid on her own. And back then," he admitted ruefully, "she had a valid point. Wife two," he said, raising another finger, "was as much a work-o-holic as I was. Different fields, same ethic. Wife three," he said finally, raising a third finger, "was so filled with silicone, I was afraid my son or daughter would come out half plastic."

JJ couldn't help laughing. "Sorry, that's what I get for making assumptions."

"Well, let me help you out. I love kids. Never had any...and honestly thought the day when that could even be a possibility were behind me, but I do love children. So, if you think Henry is a stumbling point for me, you're very wrong. He's a benefit, not a distraction."

"You wouldn't say that when he's crying at three in the morning and all you want to do is sleep," JJ mumbled.

"I take it Will didn't help you much in the child rearing department," Dave returned evenly, guarding his words in spite of his darkening thoughts toward the other man.

"The only interest Will had in me was what was between my legs," JJ replied bluntly, wincing as she realized what she'd revealed.

Biting back a curse at the glaring stupidity of the man in question, Dave deliberately softened his tone as he said, "Then that just proves he was as big a jackass as I thought. You're the whole package, Jen, inside and out. And any man that never realized that doesn't deserve you." Letting out a heavy breath, he murmured, "You're a gift, honey. And gifts are meant to be treasured."

"But what if I can't be what you want, Dave?" JJ asked plaintively, her inner fears unwilling to submit even in the midst of his declarations. Too many lonely, bitter moments had passed to just blindly believe the first pretty words spoken in her direction.

Shaking his head, Dave eased her closer as he assured her, "Jen, it's me who should be asking you that question. I'm not the world's best catch and I know it. But I also know that I'll always value you…and Henry. And whatever time frame you want, we'll do it your way. You're in control here, babe. And no one is going to take that away from you."

* * *

_**Dedicated to my husband and all our heroes fighting overseas!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for our stories to be posted. We appreciate your support and apologize for any delays. Real life, however, has taken precedence! We always want to be able to provide you with quality stories and chapters, so our postings may be a bit sporadic over the next month.**_

_**Please...check out our new forum topic: A Fanfic Glossary! We want to know if you guys find it helpful and our topic thread "Our Stance on the 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards". We have also opened a Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior thread where you may discuss the show (respectfully, of course). We also have a forum announcing our fellow author's (Kathi1C) new IheartCriminalMinds blog. You can ask her questions and get directions on going to her site.**_

_**As always, we do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that we so enjoy writing. If we did own them, we would have never had JJ leave!**_

* * *

**Broken Resolutions**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Some days," JJ faltered, her cheeks flushing as she felt herself falling into the abyss again, "I can barely breathe, Dave. All the responsibility...the burdens...there are times I just want to run away screaming. I don't think any man is up to taking that on right now. Even someone as strong as you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Dave asked reasonably, squeezing her hand. "Besides, if you had someone dependable to share those burdens with, maybe they wouldn't be so heavy."

"I wouldn't know," JJ murmured as she shrugged. "I've never really had anybody willing to actually put their money where their mouth is and do the work. It's all been empty promises and pretty words."

"And you're terrified that's all this is," Dave said knowledgably. "A line?"

Chewing her lower lip, JJ shook her head. "Not exactly, but I've taken so many risks, Dave. And failed. Each and every time. The only wonderful thing I have to show for those risks is Henry. I'm not sure I like my odds anymore."

"Then play a new game, JJ," Dave ordered gently. "Stop looking for the young knight that's gonna sweep you off your feet, honey. Trust me, he doesn't exist. I'm older, but I ain't over the hill yet. I'm dependable. Any of the three exes will tell you that. And I'm willing to try."

"And what about our careers, Dave?" JJ asked seriously, letting the thoughts of his ex-wives slip to the side. "Have you given any thought to those implications?"

Shrugging as he settled them both deeper against the stuffed sofa, Dave said evenly, "I can walk any time I want, babe. And the powers that be know that. I've accomplished what I wanted to do. But your career is important to you, and I know that."

"I can't risk my livelihood, Dave," JJ asserted, her shoulders stiffening as those very thoughts and fears began to grow in her mind. "My son is depending on me to care for him, and I can't do that if I don't have an income."

"You don't have to worry about that in any way," Dave assured her, threading his fingers through her damp blonde hair. "If we decide this is something we want to try, I'll make sure nothing happens that will ever harm your career." Meeting her eyes again, he murmured, "The BAU would be lost without you, babe. Me, on the other hand, they've lived without once before."

She felt her eyes widening as she whispered, "You'd be willing to leave the Bureau for me?"

"I'm fairly certain it wouldn't come to that, JJ. You don't work for me. We might both be agents, but we serve entirely separate functions. And I've got one or two favors from the men in dark suits coming to me..."

"What about the woman?" JJ snorted, Erin Strauss looming heavily in her mind.

"Strauss is screwing her assistant, Cara. Has been for years. I wouldn't worry about her," Dave smirked as he imparted that piece of infomration. "But, if the choice came down to a healthy, lasting relationship with a wonderful woman and her beautiful son or the Bureau, the relationship would win, hands down. I've tried it the other way. All it produced was a lot of pain and a whole bunch of bitterness. And frankly, life's too short not to enjoy it. Especially when you get to be the age I am."

"I want to believe you," JJ murmured, her eyes fluttering as his warm fingers surrounded the nape of her neck, massaging gently.

"But you've been burned. I can understand that. My ass has met the flame more than a few times, Jen. It wasn't a sensation that somebody ever forgets. But there's an old song line...you've gotta trust somebody sometime. Why not let the somebody be me?"

"Hmmm," JJ chided with a half-smile, shaking her head. "Have you ever even listened to half the things that have been said about you publicly?"

"I tend to ignore bullshit. And _you_ should know me well enough to sort out the crap from the facts. I've made mistakes. Who hasn't?" he asked as he shrugged. "But I've never deliberately hurt a woman I've ever been involved with before and I don't have any intention of starting now. I can be an asshole, but I'm upfront about it. I had a wild ass heyday. I was also single during that time. When I chose to be with someone, I was _with_ only her. And yeah, I've made the mistake of putting the job first before, and I learned a valuable lesson from it. And since I'm not a big believer in making the same mistakes over and over again, I'd like to think I got the lesson."

"But what about everyone else who might not have learned about your changes?" JJ asked worriedly even as she allowed herself to lean closer to him. "I don't share well with others, Dave."

"Neither do I." Shaking his head, Dave swept a finger underneath her chin as he said, evenly, "No one else matters, babe. And anyone who thinks I'm still on the market is someone I'm definitely not interested in." Pausing for a moment as he stared into her questioning baby blues, he murmured, "I'm looking at the only woman that I care about getting closer to. If you'll let me."

And in that small moment in time, JJ felt the air stand still around her, her entire focus centered on the man who was truly and honestly interested in her…who wanted her as much as she realized that she wanted him. Her earlier rampant thoughts suddenly coalesced into one coherent theme as she whispered, "I want this, Dave. I want you."

Her true meaning was obvious in those simple words. Silent a long moment, Dave settled more deeply into the cushions of the sofa, studying JJ's face in the shadowed room. "As much as I want to hear that, I don't want you making premature decisions in the heat of the moment, Jen. This means something to me. You and Henry mean something to me. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm confused." JJ's voice faltered as she squinted at him. "I thought you wanted..."

"I want you to be in a good place...I hope eventually that place is right beside me. But I want you to take all the time you need to make that determination. I've been here, Jen. Waiting and watching...I don't mind continuing to do that while you make sure that this...that I'm what you want in your life. I didn't bring you out here in order to seduce you."

"I never thought that," JJ averred as she shook her head quickly.

"But if something happened between us this weekend, you'd always wonder. Those aren't doubts that I want you to have if I can prevent it."

"Dave, that's sweet, but..."

"No, that's smart," Dave said, tapping his temple as he winked at her. "I can bide my time. Look how well I've done this far."

Tilting her head as she stared up into his deep ebony eyes, JJ whispered, "Why did you wait all this time, Dave? Why didn't you say something?"

Smoothing his thumb against her wrist, Dave smiled slightly as he felt her pulse rapidly beating beneath his touch. "It wasn't my place then, Jen. And I wasn't about to introduce what I perceived to be a kink into the happiness you seemed to have found. But if I had known…"

"You know now," JJ interrupted, her own smile gentle as she leaned her shoulder into his, letting herself relax completely into his warm embrace, her earlier worries fading quickly into nothingness. "We both know now." Falling quiet for a moment as she simply let herself enjoy the peaceful moment, she then asked, "I have a feeling that I'm going to have to swear Garcia to secrecy, though. She's not exactly going to be a silent partner in all of this, you know."

"Garcia will hold her peace," Dave murmured wisely, wrapping his arm around her too-thin shoulders. "Her only goal is to see you and Henry happy, Jen. That's been obvious from the beginning."

"Yeah, but Garcie loves to share her happiness and everybody else's loudly and proudly...from the rafters," JJ sighed, pinching his side. "Don't pretend otherwise."

"I feel certain she'll make an exception for us. A few donations to charities of her choice and her silence will be golden."

"You're going to bribe the self-proclaimed Goddess of the Bureau building?" JJ snorted.

"I'm damn sure gonna give it my best try," Dave chuckled as he pulled her closer, tucking her into his side. "At least until you feel comfortable with the idea."

"The idea of an 'us'?" JJ said softly, taking a deep breath, his unique masculine scent filling her sense. "It's definitely not ever something that I thought we'd be discussing," she said with a soft laugh.

"Why is that? Well, besides the obvious reason of LaMontagne and the small obstacle of my colorful past, that is."

Raising an eyebrow, JJ smirked. "A girl from a farm in the middle of a no-name town in Pennsylvania and the world renowned star author and profiler? In a relationship?"

"The stuff great love stories are made of, if you ask me. And you should, you know. I'm a writer," Dave stated with mock arrogance, wriggling his eyebrows.

And the funny thing was…she sort of did believe it. The old axiom that opposites attract was proving truer with every passing moment.

And if New Year's Eve was any indication, she, for one, couldn't wait to see where the New Year led them!

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Dedicated to the brave men and women serving in our military!**_


End file.
